


Love and Misery Deepens Like a Coastal Shelf 愛和悲劇沉溺於海床

by kakakc



Category: Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen, Past Relationship(s), The End (Snicket), mentions of the Baudelaires
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他在死前對她唸的詩說：人將悲劇一代又一代地延續下去。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Misery Deepens Like a Coastal Shelf 愛和悲劇沉溺於海床

**Author's Note:**

> 汲及第十三集The End的結局內容

白色細沙。悶熱海風。

一望無際的海，波濤和海浪圍繞的孤島。

垂死的大人們和恐懼又冷靜的孩子們。

 

Count Olaf懷抱著Kit Snicket，而她懷內是一個快將出生的的生命。

Violet、Klaus和Sunny Baudelaire不安地看著他們。無法期許甚麼奇蹟，也無從期待任何結果。

 

不幸沒有因由，也不問姓氏。他們三個大概比這世上同年齡的小孩都更深刻體會這樣的道理。現在孤島上只餘下他們五個人（和一條蛇，與及一個快出生的孩子，若果你非要數算清楚的話）；儘管眼前這兩個才是倚靠對象的成年人，但Baudelaire從他們短短的人生歷練裡清楚知道一個瀕死的惡人和一個瀕死的孕婦無法拯救他們。孩子們體內某種難以明喻的聲音彷彿在告訴他們：一切將要結束於此。一切也將重新開始。

因此當他俯身吻她，他們都只能難以置信地看著這一切發生。

 

Olaf說他怎樣也要吻她最後一次。Kit沒有拒絕。

 

也許她無力拒絕。也或許她曾經愛他，而他依然愛她。

 

那天Baudelaire的三個孩子們當然無法解讀，這匆匆一瞥突如其來的愛。

就像海中出現的蛇、樹上出現的果實──彷彿違反常理卻又理所當然地降臨了。

 

他們都得在許久以後才續漸理解到當天發生在這孤島上的一切。

 

Kit記得，

是她在劇院裡將那盒裝有劇毒的飛鏢交給Beatrice Baudelaire的。而她清楚知道這女人將會使用它們來殺死Olaf的雙親。

Kit也記得，

是她潛進他那間充滿著無數眼睛的房子，在他成為孤兒之後。

她發現那些眼睛背後大概隱藏了數不盡的機關和心懷不軌的裝置。

她也發現那裡凌亂不堪，失去雙親的他將圖書館內的書都燒毀了。

他孤獨一人，睡倒在灰燼之中。

 

她瞭解到是魔鬼造就出魔鬼。

他的邪惡煙滅了她對他的愛。

她的背叛燃點了他仇恨的藥引。

 

Olaf最後唸出那首著名卻又粗鄙的詩、一如他的人生。

詩說── _人將悲劇一代又一代地延續下去，最好在生下下一代之前趕快離開。_

他大笑。大概覺得自己擺脫了這樣的宿命。才斷氣。

 

她閤上眼時想，他們的孩子會背負上怎麼樣的命運？

**Author's Note:**

> 寫於2013.06.23  
> 標題改編自於第十三集The End中Count Olaf死前最後唸的詩：[This Be The Verse by Philip Larkin](http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poem/178055)，他唸的最後一節：  
> Man hands on misery to man.  
> It deepens like a coastal shelf.  
> Get out as early as you can,  
> And don’t have any kids yourself.  
> 大意是： _人將悲劇一代又一代地傳承下去，堆積至深猶如海床。最好在生下下一代之前趕快離開。_
> 
> 我就把前半部份的內容稍微變化一下成為：愛和悲劇沉溺於海床。  
> 總覺得Olaf最後說的話是這一句必有隱喻。所以我想，如果Kit的孩子是他的話，那會有多諷刺呢？  
> 註：這大概是為什麼我堅信Beatrice 2.0是Kit和Olaf的孩子而非Kit跟Dewey的…  
> 加嘉


End file.
